


dead man

by bloodyqveen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Magic, Depressed Edd Tollett, Edd Tollett needs a hug, Edd wants to kill himself again, Eddjon, Episode: s06e01 The Red Woman, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Edd Tollett, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon is gay, M/M, Melisandre is my god, Mentioned Pyp/Grenn relationship, POV Edd Tollett, Resurrected Jon Snow, Resurrection, Suicidal Thoughts, Tormund is a good boy, but he dont knows nothing anyway
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyqveen/pseuds/bloodyqveen
Summary: Jon era diverso dal resto del mondo.Jon meritava anche la sua vita, se necessaria.Jon era diventato una ragione per cui svegliarsi la mattina senza desiderare di essere colpito da un meteorite.E poi, una mattina, Edd si è svegliato e Jon era morto.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Edd Tollett
Kudos: 2





	dead man

**Author's Note:**

> boh, sinceramente non capisco perché ci siano così poche fanfic eddjon in giro perché è LETTERALMENTE UNA DELLE SHIP MIGLIORI DI GOT  
> Comunque, fondamentalmente canonico, basato sulla morte-resurrezione di Jon e la depressione di Edd. Però con un bel finale.

Il silenzio era assordante. Edd non ricordava di aver mai passato una notte peggiore.  
Il piatto di stufato giaceva sul tavolo, ormai freddo. Tormund glielo aveva portato qualche ora prima, esortandolo a “mettere almeno qualcosa sullo stomaco”, ma Edd non gli aveva chiaramente dato retta.  
Quella veglia era diventata un supplizio.  
"Non ha senso", pensava Edd, "rimanere al fianco di un cadavere. Come se potesse tutto d'un tratto risvegliarsi." Eppure era stata una sua idea quella di rimanere a vegliare il corpo senza vita di Jon, ed era stato lui a ostinarsi di non volerlo abbandonare neanche per un attimo.  
«Dovresti tornare in camera tua e dormire» erano state le parole di Tormund. «Lui non ha bisogno di compagnia. È morto.»  
Aveva atteso un qualsiasi cenno da parte di Edd, ma lui era rimasto immobile, seduto a testa bassa, così Tormund aveva finito per uscire sbuffando.  
"Jon non sarà mai morto. Non per me."  
Jon si meritava questo, dopotutto. Stargli vicino adesso era l'unica cosa che Edd poteva fare per lui.  
Sarebbe dovuto essere con lui, la notte che Jon era stato accoltellato a morte. Avrebbe dovuto proteggere il suo lord comandante anche a costo della sua stessa vita, anche a costo di massacrare i suoi stessi confratelli. Lo avrebbe fatto. Avrebbe ucciso chiunque per Jon. O almeno, questo era il suo costante pensiero prima che la morte del suo amico arrivasse.  
Ora che Jon era solo un cadavere, anche quell'unico briciolo di forza e determinazione di Edd era scomparsa per sempre.  
Non era mai stato un guerriero, non aveva mai combattuto per uno scopo, ma da quando aveva conosciuto Jon era diventato un uomo nuovo. Quando combatteva al suo fianco, si sentiva sicuro di sé stesso. Non era pessimista, non era Edd l'Addolorato. Era solo Edd, un Guardiano della Notte che combatteva per il suo lord comandante.  
Quando era entrato a far parte dei Guardiani, non aveva ragione alcuna per vivere. Non faceva altro che lamentarsi, non sorrideva mai, non parlava con nessuno. Poi era arrivato Jon Snow, il bastardo di Ned Stark.  
Jon lo aveva trattato come un amico, come un vero amico. Anche Samwell, Grenn e Pyp erano stati suoi amici, ma Jon era diverso da loro. Jon non aveva mai fatto battute, non lo aveva mai chiamato "l'Addolorato", non si era mai infastidito della sua presenza ma sembrava sempre ricercarla.  
Jon era stato il suo migliore amico, o almeno fino al giorno in cui Edd ritornò al Castello Nero da oltre la Barriera con Grenn, dopo essere sfuggito alla rivolta di Karl e i suoi uomini traditori al Castello di Craster.  
Quel giorno, Edd aveva visto negli occhi di Jon qualcosa che non aveva mai visto, neppure negli occhi di sua madre. Jon lo aveva preso con sé, lo aveva aiutato a lavarsi e lo aveva accudito. Edd era consapevole di trovarsi in uno stato pietoso, pensava fosse semplicemente pena quella che spingeva Jon a prendersi cura di lui. Ma poi Jon lo aveva stretto a sé, e gli aveva rivelato di essere stato in gran pensiero e di aver sentito la sua mancanza.  
Da quella volta, il cuore di Edd aveva cominciato a battere in modo diverso. Perché Jon era diverso dal resto del mondo.  
Jon meritava anche la sua vita, se necessaria.  
Jon era diventato una ragione per cui svegliarsi la mattina senza desiderare di essere colpito da un meteorite.  
E poi, una mattina, Edd si è svegliato e Jon era morto.  
"È successo l'esatto opposto di quello che doveva essere."  
Solo in un secondo momento, Edd si accorse di star piangendo.  
La fioca luce delle candele illuminava il volto sfregiato di Jon di una tonalità arancione. Edd lo accarezzò. Il palmo della sua mano venne solleticato dalla barba nera di Jon, il corpo di Edd ebbe un tremito.  
Perché era lì?  
Perché Edd respirava ancora, quando Jon giaceva senza vita, con lo squarcio degli artigli di un aquila sul volto e sette pugnalate sul corpo?  
E soprattutto, perché Edd non voleva allontanarsi da un cadavere? Perché provava così tanta paura all'idea che al sorgere del sole la salma sarebbe stata consegnata alle fiamme del Dio Rosso?  
Le lacrime scorrevano sulle guance di Jon, ma non era un miracolo, era solo Edd.  
Aveva preso una decisione.  
Jon non sarebbe stato dato alle fiamme da solo.  
"Non riesco a sopportarlo. È troppo, anche per me."  
Edd l'Addolorato aveva finalmente capito cosa fosse davvero il dolore, e non voleva averci niente a che fare.  
Si sporse lentamente su Jon, prima di baciarlo.  
Si maledisse mille volte. Avrebbe dovuto farlo prima, quando Jon era ancora in vita.  
Avrebbe dovuto farlo mentre erano da soli nelle stanze del lord comandante. Versargli il vino e poi baciarlo all'improvviso, affondando le mani nei suoi riccioli corvini.  
Ma, ripensandoci, forse era meglio così. Jon ne sarebbe stato disgustato. Da morto, almeno, non avrebbe mai avuto nulla da ridire.  
La porta della stanza venne aperta con un gran fragore. Edd fu colto di sorpresa dall'entrata di Tormund, ser Davos e Lady Melisandre.  
«Pensavi di risvegliarlo con un bacio?» il bruto dalla barba fulva aggrottò le sopracciglia «cos'è, una strana credenza di voi uomini a sud della Barriera?»  
Edd provò un'immensa vergogna. Rubicondo in viso - forse per il bacio, forse per il pianto, forse per l'interruzione - attraversò la stanza a lunghi passi per andarsene.  
Tormund lo fermò.  
«Forse la Donna Rossa può riportarlo indietro.»  
Edd guardò lady Melisandre di Asshai, avvolta nelle sue vesti scarlatte. Il rubino sulla sua gola rifletteva una luce che pareva un fuoco vivo. «Puoi farlo sul serio?» le chiese.  
«Non ho mai provato, quindi non posso promettere nulla. Ma ser Davos mi ha implorata, quindi devo almeno tentare.»  
Edd non aveva mai apprezzato quella donna; era una strega rossa, misteriosa e minacciosa, ma in quel momento riponeva ogni speranza in lei. Se qualcuno avesse potuto compiere un miracolo, quella persona sarebbe stata Melisandre di Asshai.  
Edd si mise a sedere, sfregandosi il viso. Tormund gli venne vicino, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla e sussurrandogli «se tutto va' come previsto, potrai baciarlo di nuovo, ma da vivo.»  
"Prego tutti gli Dèi, qualunque sia in ascolto, che questo accada."  
Edd non rispose.  
Per minuti interminabili, i tre uomini rimasero in silenzio ad osservare la Donna Rossa mentre lavava il corpo di Jon e tagliava alcuni riccioli e peli della barba, che poi gettava nel fuoco. Parlava una lingua straniera che Edd non comprese, ma capì subito che fosse una formula di magia nera.  
La breve attesa che ne seguì fu più straziante di tutte le ore precedenti passati a fare la veglia. Edd aveva nutrito una grande speranza in fondo al suo cuore; aveva pregato i Sette, poi gli Antichi Dèi e infine R'hllor, sperando che per la prima volta venisse ascoltato. Non lo aveva mai fatto prima, ma pregare per Jon era una delle tante cose che avrebbe potuto continuare a fare anche per il resto della sua vita, se così aveva da essere.  
Ma nulla.  
Tormund perse la pazienza e se ne andò, quindi Edd decise di seguirlo. Aveva appena sceso i gradini esterni che portavano al cortile, quando sentì anche la Donna Rossa lasciare la stanza dietro di lui.  
Per un attimo fu tentato di girarsi e andare a parlarle. Avrebbe voluto urlarle contro, dirle che lo aveva solamente illuso complicando ancora di più la situazione. Ma non era colpa sua. Lei non poteva fare nulla di più di ciò che aveva già fatto.  
Se qualcuno aveva delle colpe, quello era Edd, che non si era trovato al fianco Jon al momento opportuno.  
Diede uno sguardo al cielo, capendo che il sole sarebbe sorto tra non prima di due ore, quindi si avviò verso la sua camera. Quando arrivò, si richiuse la porta alle spalle e si coricò completamente vestito, senza neppure prendersi la briga di accendere il braciere per evitare l'ipotermia.  
La sua stanchezza fisica e mentale e il bruciore agli occhi contribuirono presto a farlo abbandonare al sonno. Così Edd sognò, e sognò di Jon.  
Erano insieme, nella sala comune, durante la cena. Con loro c'erano Sam, Pyp e Grenn.  
Pyp aveva appena raccontato una delle sue storielle, e adesso rideva amabilmente e muoveva le sue orecchie. Grenn se lo stava mangiando con gli occhi. Sam non aveva prestato loro attenzione, perché preferiva darla alla zuppa di cipolle che aveva davanti.  
Edd era serio come sempre: non aveva mai avuto senso dell'umorismo. Ma poi Jon si era girato verso di lui e gli aveva sorriso. Il cuore di Edd si era sciolto, quindi aveva ricambiato.  
Per tutto il tempo a seguire, Pyp si era vantato di essere riuscito a far ridere l'Addolorato.  
Quando Edd si svegliò, lo fece grazie a degli energici pugni sulla porta. Aprì gli occhi al nuovo giorno con riluttanza, con il suo salto giù dalla Barriera come unico pensiero e obiettivo. Come i vecchi tempi, era tornato a desiderare la morte già appena sveglio.  
"Ma, nel bene o nel male, questa è l'ultima volta."  
Andò ad aprire con movimenti lenti e svogliati. Dall'altra parte, Tormund fremeva di agitazione.  
«Finalmente, cazzo» ruggì il bruto «vieni, forza!» e lo trascinò con sé.  
Edd si dibatté debolmente perché era suo istinto e abitudine farlo, ma non aveva neppure la voglia di opporsi. Così lasciò che Tormund lo conducesse nel cortile, dov'erano raggruppati tutti i bruti e gli uomini fedeli a Jon.  
«Cosa ci facciamo qui? Che succede?» chiese.  
Tormund fece un gesto per zittirlo, poi indicò la porta della stanza nel quale avevano collocato il cadavere di Jon. Da lì uscì Davos Seaworth, seguito da una figura vestita di nero.  
"Non può essere..."  
Jon Snow.  
Vivo.  
Un grande stupore si levò da tutti gli uomini presenti. Era un miracolo. O per lo meno, così pareva; nella realtà solamente tre persone erano a conoscenza della magia nera utilizzata per compiere il suddetto 'miracolo'.  
Scese le scale e camminò tra loro, salutandoli uno ad uno.  
Tormund gli andò incontro, così si abbracciarono. Mentre si scambiavano battute sulle dimensioni degli uccelli, Edd rimase a guardare. Per un attimo, provò una gelosia innata, perché Tormund era sempre presente tra loro e Jon lo adorava.  
"Ovviamente, ha preferito andare prima da Tormund. Io non sarei mai la sua prima scelta. La sua puttana bruta, Sam, Tormund: ci sarà sempre qualcuno più importante di me."  
Ma si pentì subito di questo pensiero, perché poi Jon venne verso di lui.  
Lo abbracciò come solo Jon poteva fare (anche perché Jon era l'unico ad averlo mai abbracciato!) e Edd lo strinse a sé, non volendolo mai più lasciare.  
Alla fin fine, forse, quello non era ancora il giorno adatto per farsi bruciare.  
Quella sera andò a trovare il lord comandante nelle sue stanze; finalmente avrebbe avuto un momento per rimanere da solo con lui.  
I traditori Olly, Alliser Thorne, Othell Yarwyck e Bowen Marsh erano appena stati impiccati, condannati per aver accoltellato e ucciso Jon. Edd non aveva mai creduto di poter provare un simile piacere per la morte di qualcuno, e forse era proprio l'esaltazione dovuta a questa sua piccola vendetta personale a prendere il sopravvento su di lui e infondergli più coraggio. O forse, era solamente spaventato di perderlo di nuovo.  
In ogni caso, richiuse la porta dietro di sé e si sedette sul letto del lord comandante.  
Anche Jon si raddrizzò, mettendosi a sedere di fronte a lui. Anche se non voleva darlo a vedere, era ancora indebolito dopo la resurrezione e a ragion sua.  
Edd gli cinse la schiena con le braccia, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Inalò il profumo dei suoi capelli lavati da poco e gli sussurrò quanto gli fosse mancato.  
Jon lo strinse; «va tutto bene, sono qui con te adesso. Giuro che non ti lascerò più.»  
«Ne sono certo» Edd rialzò la testa, per poterlo guardare negli occhi. «Perché non ti lascerò morire un'altra volta.»  
Gli accarezzò una guancia e lo baciò. Sentì il corpo di Jon teso, incapace di reagire.  
"Proprio come la prima volta."  
«Scusami» disse, ritraendosi «scusa, lord comandante. Non avrei dovuto.»  
Pensare di piacergli era una follia; Edd si maledisse per ciò che aveva fatto.  
E poi, inaspettatamente, Jon rise.  
«Se avessi saputo che sarei dovuto morire e poi resuscitare per poter ricevere un tuo bacio, lo avrei fatto prima.»  
Jon lo attirò a sé e lo baciò a sua volta. Fu un bacio dapprima normale, che poi approfondirono con le lingue.  
Edd si sentiva in estasi; se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto il suo stesso nome, in quel momento non avrebbe saputo rispondere.  
Jon lo fece sdraiare e in un attimo fu sopra di lui.  
«Jon, no!» lo fermò Edd «davvero, non sai quanto mi piacerebbe, ma adesso non sei nelle condizioni adatte...sei letteralmente un uomo morto. Devi riposare.»  
«Non sono morto» sorrise Jon.  
«A quest'ora dovremmo già bruciare su una pira.»  
«Per la gioia della Donna Ro-» la risata di Jon si interruppe «aspetta cosa?»  
«Che c'è?»  
«”Dovremmo”?» si accigliò Jon.  
«Cazzo, scusami. Mi è sfuggito.»  
«Spiegati.»  
Edd sospirò. Gli raccontò brevemente del suo desiderio di uccidersi. Per lo meno, desiderio più forte del solito.  
«Perché sei la ragione per cui vivo. Ecco, l'ho detto.»  
Roteò gli occhi e distolse lo sguardo. Si sentiva un completo idiota per avergli confessato un segreto del genere. Per di più, Jon rimaneva in silenzio, e questo contribuiva ad aumentare il suo disagio.  
«Te ne prego Jon, di' qualcosa, o potrei implodere.»  
«Ti amo.»  
«Sul serio? Il lord comandante dei Guardiani della notte, innamorato di Edd Tollett l'Addolorato? Sei caduto in basso» lo prese in giro. Poi gli fece un ampio sorriso «ti amo anche io.»  
Jon scosse la testa «no, non sei tu. Non sei Edd l'Addolorato, lui non sorriderebbe in questo modo. Dimmi cosa ne hai fatto di lui.»  
Questa volta, Edd rise. Jon lo guardava imbambolato.  
«Anche lui è morto, e poi è risorto. Non sei il solo miracolo, Jon Snow.»  
E da quel giorno, Edd si sentì veramente risorto.  
Non più Edd l'Addolorato. Solo Edd Tollett. Solo un ordinario uomo innamorato.


End file.
